The protocol treatment is based on the hypothesis that donor lymphocytes in the allogenic transplant setting are responsible for a graft versus leukemia effect which is at least in part responsible for the disease-free survival observed in allogenic transplants. We are using large doses (6 x 100,000,000 kg) peripheral blood stem cells including >3.5 x 100,000,000/kg CD 3 + T lymphocytes as therapy for relapsed acute myelogenous, acute lymphocytic and chronic myelogenous leukemia after allogenic transplant.